The present invention relates generally to the field of molds, and more specifically, to the field of molding candle structures.
The practice of making candles is very old, and candles are now available in a variety of different sizes and shapes ranging from long, slender candlesticks for use in candelabra to short votive candles for use in religious ceremonies, etc. It has also been well known to use a variety of devices to support and accentuate candles. Accordingly, one known practice is to place small candles behind translucent structures such as a decorative stained glass displays. Other practices include placing candles within various types of casings such as luminaria, pumpkins, or other structures such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,285. The lantern-shaped structure disclosed in that patent includes a long candle protruding through a closed roof of a casing which is constructed of wax having a higher melting point than the enclosed candle. As the candle burns down to the lantern-shaped casing, a hole is melted into the roof where it contacts the flame to enable the candle to continue burning within the casing to illuminate the casing. Unfortunately, that hole will likely appear irregular and look as though something has broken off so that the casing is not truly reusable in the sense that it will look much different after the first use.
There are many methods of forming candles. One older method includes repeatedly dipping a burnable wick into a reservoir of molten wax. Others include suspending a wick within a mold cavity of an external mold while introducing molten wax into the external mold. After the wax hardens into a candle, methods for removing the candle from the external mold include tearing disposable molds away from the candle, opening multi-piece molds to remove the candle, and distending expansible external molds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,862. Unfortunately, none of these techniques appear to provide an easy, efficient, and cost-effective method for molding a shell such as a casing for enclosing a burnable candle member.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an apparatus and a method which address these and other related, and unrelated, problems.